An Interesting High School Experience
by Chocolate498
Summary: High School AU. Teresa and Patrick have known each other since the first grade, when they declared themselves enemies. Now in high school, Teresa has kept to this, yet Patrick has fallen in love with her. The gang all involved. Rated T because of swearing in later chapters and some mild mature themes. Jisbon, Grisby.
1. An Interesting School Year

**AN: Hey guys. Just taking a break from the 6x22 episode tags, thought that I would write a High School AU. I hope that you guys enjoy, and I will update as soon as I can. I hope that you will enjoy.**

**P.S. This is not a prologue, yet it is not a chapter therefore I call this a proapter.**

**P.P.S I did not come up with that, my beta did. Well technically she is not my beta, just my sister who read it and told me whether or not she liked it. Guys give it up for ****KAPPTT4945**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Mentalist. At all. Yeah, I hate my life.**

Madeline Hightower sighed before walking through the entrance of the doorway. Double checking that this was indeed the class that she was supposed to be at, she made her way hesitantly across the front of the classroom. Starting a new school was always tough, but starting at a new school in the middle of the year was worse.

"Hey, you can sit next to me over here," someone called out to her. She stopped and paused before she looked around, cautiously trying not to raise suspicion of any kind in case that it was her that they were talking to.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You can sit over here, next to me and my friend," the boy called out, finally managing to attract her attention.

"Okay," she said, her step faltering. 'Wasn't high schoolers supposed to tease new kids relentlessly, not invite them to sit next to you?' she asked herself.

When she finally reached her way to the desks, which were located at the front row, the boy that called her over spoke again.

"Don't worry, we don't bite. I'm Luther Wainwright, and this is Virgil. What about you?"

"Madeline. I'm new here."

"I thought as much. That's why I called you over here, you looked lost."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"Luther, you need to calm down. I think that you are scaring her," Virgil, the other boy, said. Leaning over so he was able to see her, he said, "As he said, I'm Virgil. Minnelli. I am the saner one out of us. Anyway sit down. School should be starting soon."

Immediately she sat down on the seat Wainwright.

"Hey since you're new and all, I can help show you around," Luther said energetically. For some reason, he reminded Madeline of a little puppy trying to gain the attention of its owner.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Hey," Minnelli said, nudging Luther to gain his attention. When Luther's head snapped around he started to speak again. "Can you hear that?"

Luther froze, trying to listen to whatever Virgil was referring to. Madeline, as well, pause to listen to whatever it was that they were talking about. Whatever it was, Luther was able to hear it and slightly smiled. "You have to hand it to him."

"I don't have to hand him anything. My bet's on Reese."

"I don't know. Patrick is pretty insistent. He'll get there. Lisbon on the other hand…" Luther said, his sentence trailing off.

"You give far less credit to Reese then you should," was all what Minnelli said.

"What are you talking about?" Madeline asked, confused.

"Patrick and Teresa – "

"Lisbon. She hates it when people call her Teresa or any variation of it."

"Okay," Madeline nodded, not really following along.

"It's probably best to see for yourself. It's too complicated to explain," Luther said.

"Nothing is easy between them. They are sort of enemies, and friends. I don't know. You'll see," Virgil sighed.

"What were you just betting on?" Madeline asked.

"Who will lose it first," Minnelli said, as if it explained everything.

"Oh, okay," she replied, seriously questioning her decision to sit down with these two boys.

"Well there's Wayne and Grace," Luther said pointing towards the couple that were hand in hand next to each other, smiling, and paying no attention to the people around them.

"And that's Patrick Jane," he said, pointing towards the blonde hair, blue eyed, and fairly hot boy that had his back turned away from Wayne and Grace and towards a fairly short, dark haired girl.

"That's Lisbon. And behind her, that's Cho. They only go by their last names and hang out mainly with each other." After saying that, Luther turned forward to focus upon the scene in front of him. As did the rest of the class, Madeline noticed, and from the way they were talking they either didn't care about the people in front of them, or they didn't notice that the entire class of 28 students was silent and paying attention to every word that they were saying to each other. Or shouting. It appear that this was a common occurrence, with the only people that didn't care was the couple that was in front Patrick, and the guy that was with Lisbon.

"Teresa, please. Why won't you just give me a chance? I love you, you know," Patrick said.

"Get lost. You're such an idiot," was Lisbon's elegant response.

"You know, I think that you won't say yes to go out with me because you're scared that you will show your true feelings about me, that you love me," he said grinning from ear to ear. At least until he had to duck the stapler that Lisbon grabbed from the teacher's desk. It landed with a thump against the wall.

"You honestly think that I have feelings for you. You – you…"

"You what? Amazing, wonderful –"

"Asshole, jerk –"

"Sensitive –"

"Yeah, sensitive my ass," Lisbon replied.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your future husband."

"I should report you for that statement. That was a little bit creepy and just a little bit stalkerish," Lisbon said backing away.

"Is stalkerish even a word?" Grace asked, bringing Patrick and Lisbon's attention towards her.

"It is when it comes down to them. He stalks her like a chicken," Wayne replied.

"How do you stalk a chicken?" Cho asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, how do you stalk a chicken and besides I object on the whole 'I stalk my darling Teresa' issue," Patrick said.

"Don't call me 'darling'," Lisbon growled.

"Okay my sweet, my love, the meaning of my life, the –"

"Bite me," Lisbon said, starting to walk off towards Cho.

"Just tell me where."

Quicker than what Madeline would have expected, Patrick was on the ground with Lisbon over him, her hand covered in blood, both her own and Patrick's. Just before she managed to punch him again, Cho wrapped his arms around her. She was struggling to break free of the hold. Patrick on the other hand, was nursing his blood nose, but still grinning.

"I will bash in you up, you miserable, pathetic, annoying –"

"Teresa, go up to the office immediately. Patrick, go up to the nurses office. Cho, go with them. Make sure they don't kill each other," the teacher said, almost bored, as she walked into the class.

"This happens often?" Madeline asked Wainwright.

"Every day. You haven't seen the worst yet. Anyway, Virgil owes me five dollars."

"What? Oh, because you bet on Patrick and him on Lisbon, right?"

"Yeah. Did you want in on the action?"

"Yeah sure," Madeline said, smiling. This was going to be an interesting school year.

Please review, tell me I you liked it, if you hated it etc. It would be nice to know. Hope you all have a wonderful day :)


	2. The Beginning of the End

**I'm not too sure about this chapter but I'll put it up, see what you guys think. I think that at times it is long-winded and boring. I'm sorry for any errors, spelling or otherwise. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**And thank you to ****MichaellaD****, ****Jas, ****maria Greece, Guest and Guest for reviewing. I appreciate what you have all said, and hope that you will enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all those that have followed/favourite this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Miss Lisbon," was the first thing the principal told her when she walked into the room.

"Jane's in the nurse's office," she replied, calmly, yet a trace of pride could be found upon the smile that was begging to be seen.

"Ah, I see," he sighed. No matter what he did, either Teresa or Patrick was always found in his office in the morning, whether it being Teresa who would somehow physically harm Patrick, who was considerably taller and appear stronger than herself or Patrick who would complain that how the 'love of his life' is ignoring him for no logical reason. At least no logical reason from his perspective.

Somehow the boy has also managed to piss off every teacher and student within a three-mile radius yet still have an adoring fan club. Every reason there would be a new reason submitted by the teachers to expel him. But alas, being a public school, he is unable to do so. Not that Teresa, the same girl currently sitting in his office for punching him in the face, would ever let him. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. Not that he completely understood it himself. He doubted that even they, themselves understood the bond that they seem to have.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you both," he said.

"You could let me go," Teresa said, smiling kindly, although visibly nervous of the possible consequences.

"Or I could place you in after school detention," he replied without missing a beat. Immediately he got the reaction he hoped for.

"But sir, I've got track after school and I need to improve my time if we have any hope to beat RJ Public at the athletics carnival then I have to pick up my brothers from school and –"

"Teresa, calm down." Again he got the reaction that which he hoped for when she visibly calmed. "I'm not going to place you in after school detention. After all, it didn't help either of you when you first came to this school. But Teresa, I need you to just think about you actions, and the consequences of them."

Teresa scoffed, "Sir, I think you need to tell that Jane. It's not as if he ever thinks about his actions. I mean seriously, he –"

"Teresa, I don't want to talk about Patrick. This is not what this is about. It's about you, and your tendency to lash out. I know that Patrick can be a bit… uh, what's the word? –"

"Annoying?" Teresa asked.

"Full on," he concluded. "But so far none of the teachers and the majority of the students harm him in a physical manner."

"But sir, none of them get marriage proposals every day."

The principal just sighed. "Teresa," he said warningly.

"I know, I know."

"Look, Teresa, I know that you are a very capable student. One of the most promising students in both academic and physical areas in your year. Track, band after schools and numerous awards. But this thing with Patrick, you need to sort it out. It doesn't look good, any of the suspensions and detentions that you get on your school record."

"Yes sir," she replied solemnly.

"I expect to see you here during lunch to help out the Mrs. Gray with the filing."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all."

Teresa got up and start to walk out of the office before the principal spoke again. "Teresa, what did he say to get you to punch him?"

Blushing furiously, she bowed her head, too embarrassed to reply.

"That bad, huh?"

* * *

Patrick Jane walked into the classroom and was immediately abandoned by Cho in order to find two seats, for him and Teresa, that was as far away as possible from Patrick Jane. Walking slowly, observing the people that rushed by him, he eyes laid onto a girl, new, he could tell from the way she quickly glanced around, observing her new surroundings, glancing at the sign saying 'legal studies' and the fact that he has never seen her before.

"Don't worry, this is legal studies. You didn't go to the wrong classroom. You'll fit in with us in no time," he said, quite charmingly.

"Thanks, but I already knew this was the right classroom. Luther Wainwright helped my find my way here," she replied calmly.

"Fair enough, but I just figured that I would help settle the nerves that you still have," he said smiling.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked, almost blocking the curiosity that was evident in her voice.

"I just thought that I would be nice. Plus there is an empty seat next to me. Hopefully she'll sit next to me today."

"And 'she' is that Lisbon girl, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, quite surprised by this.

"I'm in your homeroom. Madeline Hightower," she said holding out her hand.

"Patrick Jane. But I guess you already knew that," he said, taking her hand, grinning.

"Yes. That I did. Why on Earth would you make such a spectacle of yourself, only to be punched. And by the looks on everyone's faces, that appears to by a common reoccurrence."

"Yes. Me getting punched in the face is a common reoccurrence, but me getting punched in the face by Teresa only happens once a week, if less."

"Huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I tend to annoy a lot of people, which causes them to punch me in the face. Teresa has better restraint than a lot of people. She is quite patience. She really is a Saint," he said smiling. "Saint was her nickname in primary school after she defend a girl two years younger than her from a guy called William McTerr. She had her hair short then. It looked really pretty, she has the cheekbones for short hair."

"Why would make such a big scene though? What do you hope to gain by that?" Madeline asked, getting confused with his answers to every question. "Wouldn't she have told you if she loved you?"

"Our Reese is a little more complicated than that. I know she loves me," he replied sighing. "At least I hope she does."

"You really love her don't you? You're not one of those guys that just causes a big scene for the fun of it, are you?"

"Well I do love causing scenes. It's fun," he said grinning. Madeline's only reply was narrowing of the eyebrows, clearly unimpressed with his answer. "When she's unhappy, I'm, well, less happy. But yeah, I do love her. I have for a long time."

"I thought so."

"You are quite observant. I mean I don't think your one my level, but you have a way of reading people," Patrick said smiling, showing his teeth.

"Oh, you can read people, can you?"

"Yes, indeed. I could tell you that you have a boyfriend back at were you used to go to school, and when he found out that you were leaving, he proposed. But you didn't accept, and you didn't deny. You want to focus on your career before having a family, something involving law, obviously, maybe police work. But you do want a family, and children."

"How could have possibly known all of this stuff?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ah, a magician never revels his tricks. Or a fake psychic for that matter. But do stop holding your ring finger. It is a bit distracting."

Madeline glanced sure and sure enough, her right hand was holding her ring finger on her left hand. Laughing she let go of her hand.

"Oh, Patrick. You're just golden. I'm sure that Teresa thinks that way as well."

Patrick Jane let out a grin that was as wide a his face which was an obvious concern for the teacher that was walking in.

* * *

"Teresa my dear, I hope that you didn't get into much trouble," Patrick called out as she walked into the Legal Studies classroom half an hour late. A waste of time, Legal Studies that was, if you asked Patrick, but extremely interesting according to Lisbon. "He kept you later than usual. What did you talk about, my handsome, good-looks?"

"Patrick Jane, please keep quiet and stop distracting other student. Teresa do you have a reason for being late for my class?"

"I was in the principal's office for punching him," she said with venom as she pointed towards Patrick.

"Ah. Guess I should have realise when Patrick walked into the classroom with an ice pack and a bandaid," the teacher replied. Blushing for the second time that day, Teresa made her way over to where Cho was sitting.

"But my darling, I saved you a seat. You can sit next to me," Patrick called out.

"Patrick this is the second time that you have interrupted this class. One more time and I will have to send you to the principal's office." Of course that comment was ignored by both Teresa and Patrick.

"I'll sit next to you when hell freezes over."

"Oh, my dear, you wound me," he said dramatically.

"You'll get over it."

"But I think I would get over it better if you sit next to me," Patrick said, with a gleam in his eye.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Teresa practically shouted.

"Because I love you. And I know that you love me too."

"No I don't. Why can't you get that through you thick skull?"

There was a hand suddenly on her shoulder causing Lisbon to jump. Cho was standing right next to her.

"Ignore him," he said bluntly and sat down at his seat. Teresa followed, sitting down at the seat next to him. Patrick sighed dramatically before falling down into his seat with Madeline attempting to hide her smile.

"Now that Patrick and Teresa are all sorted, let's get back to the legal system and classification of laws," the teacher said, thankful that their banter was cut short by the ever loyal Cho.

* * *

The class after Legal Studies was Spanish, which both Teresa and Patrick had, as well as Wayne. Walking out of the door and to the next classroom, Cho walked beside Teresa. Teresa was fiddling nervously, thinking of the impending doom that was destined to take place involving herself and Jane.

"I don't know Kimball. I just think something's going to happen. And soon."

"Terese, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right," Teresa sighed. "Thanks for stopping me during Legal before I punched him again."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I'll see you during break," she said before entering the classroom. She grabbed a seat at the back towards the corner, next to the window. After learning French, Spanish seemed easy, or maybe it was that saying that after learning another language, every language after that gets easier to learn. At least next to the window she would be able to do something, even if it is just watching the trees and how they swayed gracefully in the wind.

"Hey, good thinking," a voice said behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Patrick Jane.

"And what exactly was 'good thinking'?" she asked.

"Well, at the back, away from the teacher."

She groaned instead of replying.

"Not exactly the way that I wanted to hear that sound come from your mouth," Patrick said, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Oh, someone help me, please," she muttered. At precisely that moment. Wayne walked in and started to walk towards where Jane was sitting.

Chuckling she turned to Patrick and said," And who said pray didn't work?"

"You prayed for Wayne?" Patrick asked, both confused and disappointed. Wayne, just only walking into this portion of the conversation was sincerely confused and embarrassed.

"No, I prayed for someone to help me escape from you," she replied, also embarrassed. Patrick looked extremely relieved but never moved from the seat that he currently occupied.

With the lesson starting, and Teresa's attention devoted to either the teacher or the window, Patrick moved his chair closer towards her chair until his leg touched hers. Immediately her attention spun towards him, her face puzzled and confused. Patrick smiled and moved his leg against hers, wrapping it around her ankle and moving up and down.

She could feel his leg moving around hers, and was utterly confused. Shocked, she let him, unable to avoid the butterflies in her stomach. The touch felt natural. She could feel her face going red. It wasn't until he removed his leg, and she felt the cool air rush, that she felt disappointed that he stopped. Placing his hand on her thigh shocked her and she literally jumped out of seat and fell onto the cold ground.

" Señorita Lisbon? ¿Cuál es el problema?" (Miss Lisbon? What is the problem?) The teacher asked.

"Nothing," she said, getting back onto her seat.

It was only then that the teacher noticed Jane so close to where Lisbon was.

"And Mr. Jane, what are you doing there?"

"I was helping Teresa translate the paragraph."

Narrowing her eyes, clearly not believing what he said, the teacher ignored them and continued teaching.

Teresa was glad when the bell went for break, as she jumped up pushing past the many people leaving a uncertain blonde-haired, love-struck teenager in her wake.

**I'll update when I can. Please tell me what you think. It is always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
